In current storage networks, and particularly storage networks including geographically remote directors (or nodes) and storage resources, preserving or reducing bandwidth between resources and directors while providing optimized data availability and access is highly desirable. Data access may be localized, in part, to improve access speed to pages requested by host devices. Caching pages at directors provides localization, however, it is desirable that the cached data be kept coherent with respect to modifications at other directors that may be caching the same data. An example of a system for providing distributed cache coherence is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,018 to Unrau et al., entitled “Systems and Methods for Providing Distributed Cache Coherency,” which is incorporated herein by reference. Other systems and techniques for managing and sharing storage array functions among multiple storage groups in a storage network are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,706 to Brown et al. entitled “Methods and Systems for Implementing Shared Disk Array Management Functions,” which is incorporated herein by reference.
Data transfer among storage devices, including transfers for data replication or mirroring functions, may involve various data synchronization processing and techniques to provide reliable protection copies of data among a source site and a destination site. In synchronous transfers, data may be transmitted to a remote site and an acknowledgement of a successful write is transmitted synchronously with the completion thereof. In asynchronous transfers, a data transfer process may be initiated and a data write may be acknowledged before the data is actually transferred to directors at the remote site. Asynchronous transfers may occur in connection with sites located geographically distant from each other. Asynchronous distances may be distances in which asynchronous transfers are used because synchronous transfers would take more time than is preferable or desired. Particularly for asynchronous transfers, it is desirable to maintain a proper ordering of writes such that any errors or failures that occur during data transfer may be properly identified and addressed such that, for example, incomplete data writes be reversed or rolled back to a consistent data state as necessary. Reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,207 to Bromling et al. entitled “Maintaining Write Order Fidelity on a Multi-Writer System,” which is incorporated herein by reference, that discusses features for maintaining write order fidelity (WOF) in an active/active system in which a plurality of directors (i.e. controllers and/or access nodes) at geographically separate sites can concurrently read and/or write data in a distributed data system. Discussions of data ordering techniques for synchronous and asynchronous data replication processing for other types of systems, including types of remote data facility (RDF) systems produced by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass., may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,613,890 to Meiri, entitled “Consistent Replication Across Multiple Storage Devices,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,883 to Meiri et al., entitled “Virtual Ordered Writes for Multiple Storage Devices,” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,335,899 to Meiri et al., entitled “Active/Active Remote Synchronous Mirroring,” which are all incorporated herein by reference and are assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Under known distributed storage volume processing, distributed storage volumes may not be automatically created during a site failure, an array failure and/or an inter-site network failure that has partitioned the distributed volume. When an administrator wants to create a distributed storage volume that spans two backend arrays where one of the backend arrays is missing (e.g. as a result of the site failure, an array failure and/or the inter-site network failure), the administrator has to change the workflow to (1) create a volume on the available array; (2) export the local volume for I/O processing; (3) wait for the other array to reappear or otherwise become again available; (3) create a volume on the reappeared array; and (4) upgrade the local volume to a the distributed one. This process relies on the administrator and may be error-prone.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an effective and efficient system to address issues like that noted above for a distributed storage system.